It is desirable to cross link polymer membranes, in particular hydrophilic polymer membranes, in order to make them stable in electrochemical cells. One cross-linker that is commonly used in anionic membranes is divinylbenzene (DVB). There is a need for an improved cross-linker, for use in polymer membranes.